new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Protodermis Ken
Protodermis Ken '''is a memetic human from New Eden who would be crowned the First King of New Eden. Ken would pursue the conqueror known as the "Lynch King" back in time, where he would go by the names of '''Ken '''and '''Chuck. While under these alternative identities, he would open a VHS store, and be involved in the first known encounters with Zombies in the V1s0rak's widespread apocalypse. Backround Protodermis Ken was born to a lower class family in New Eden, and enrolled in the military in MS 2016 in order to help pay the bills of his parents. He had very little stake in the New Eden Civil war, though while fighting on the side of the New Eden Righteous Unity Force he made friends with fellow soldiers Suicide Emilio and CIA. After the war, he befriended Reginald Trashbag and Dwight D. Dwight, and together the five enjoyed life to it's fullest, until CIA was deployed to help investigate the Grugandan/Weeaboo conflict. At some point Ken would invest his military pay in real estate, and become extremely wealthy. In 2038 MS, he would learn that CIA had been killed by an assassin named Jhin. Swearing vengeance, he and his friends flew in to Woodberry to sort things out. End of the War Arriving in Woodberry, Ken, Emilio, and Reginald were attacked by a man named Shane, who gunned Reginald down. Escaping, Emilio and Ken reminisced about their time as friends, though the next morning they were drafted into the Grugandan RUF, the military faction fighting the Weeaboos. This alliance would be interrupted by the arrival of Cotton Jhin, who would kill most of Platoon Leader's squad. Ken, however, would capture a surviving Weeb named Snow-Kendo Warrior, and together they would fight to find Jhin and end the invasion. Soon, they would enter into Vegan's territory, and Ken's friend Dwight would kill Platoon Leader. As revenge, Ken killed Vegan, and destroyed the Saviors. Now just Snoke and Ken, the pair would arrive at Weeaboo Storehouse 96 in the city of Yongyea, after becoming aware of the Stormfront brewing above. Fighting Jhin, the assassin would reveal that he was possessed by the spirit of the Lynch King, and had not been in control of his body. During that battle at Yongyea, LMa0 Z3d0nG was killed, and without his food, the Weeaboos starved and collapsed. The war was won. Hunting the Lynch King However, the Stormfront brewing above did not dissipate, and Ken believed that it had to be stopped in order to end the Lynch king. Following his path until the end, Ken met the shaman Lor Sans Tekka, who gave him a stand called Bites-the-dust, allowing him to control where and when the Stomfront sent him. Deciding the end the invasion before it even began, Ken traveled back in time. This closed the portal, ending the Lynch King's invasion. Arriving back in 341 MS, he began to search for the Lynch King. Encountering a bunch of people in a Die-Ner, he killed them, believing they worked for the Lynch King. However, a massive assault of Zombies would soon begin, and Ken would barely escape with his life. He used his stand to go even farther back in time, and took the name "Chuck" to avoid interfering with his past self already present in the timeline. As Chuck, he would open a VHS store to pass the time, as he had yet to locate the Lynch King, and worried he would not emerge until after the Zombie Apocalypse began. He made friends with many of the people living in Thorsby Alabama, and watched a ton of zombie movies to prepare for the war. For a Few Zombies More Soon, the Zombie apocalypse would begin, and in 342 MS, Ken would defend his VHS store from the onslaught. He had become very jaded and disillusioned by the lack of progress in his quest to find the Lynch King, and he spent much of the apocalypse roaming around with his horse collecting VHS tapes. In 382 MS, Ken encountered a girl who claimed she could find a cure to the apocalypse, though he doubted the point of it all, believing the zombies would wither away, and not wanting to die on a sidequest before he could find the Lynch King. However, while assisting the girl, he met a young Jim Crowe, who, after killing the lesser Lynch Lord, declared himself King of the Apocalypse. Realizing that this was the man he was looking for, Ken shot him in the hand, and helped the girl seemingly kill him. When escaping, he witnessed the V1s0rak transform the zombies into werewolf zombies, and wondered if the Lynch King was really dead after all, as the time stream hadn't changed. Later Life and Rumored Death When the Lynch King was revealed to have survived, Ken gathered up a large faction of survivors, and waged war with the racist and his men. The Lynch King would eventually triumph, however, and upon creating the Reformed Zombies, the rebellion would collapse. Ken would be captured by the Lynch King, and though he was heavily tortured, he did not reveal that he had come from the future, as he didn't want the Lynch King to change the time stream in any way. By 600 MS, it was rumored that Ken had been executed by the Lynch King. Category:Last King of New Eden